The Last Laugh: Prequel Part 2
by rumzy1
Summary: After arriving at the manor, Bruce finds himself questioned by a suspicious Detective Gordon. Do not read until you have read The Last Laugh, and The Last Laugh: Prequel.


Jerome hadn't come to the manor for a long time. Bruce couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault. After they had killed Jerome's mother, Bruce had been avoiding Jerome out of fear. He was afraid of himself, he had enjoyed murdering someone. No matter how hard he tried, he still didn't feel any guilt over killing the woman. Bruce stared at his hands and dug his nails into his palms, trying to force himself to feel something, anything. The only one who could make him feel anything other than rage was Jerome, and that scared the shit out of Bruce. Alfred pulled him out of his thoughts as it was time to face another day of school.

As he entered the hell hole known as his school, Bruce felt a pit form in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen here, he knew it. Bruce had a sort of sixth sense when it came to these things. On the night his parents were murdered, Bruce had begged and pleaded with them not to go because he had had a bad feeling, and now they were dead. He passed the usual bullies, none of them having any effect on him anymore. He felt nothing but an intense rage at his parents, they were the reason he was all alone. If it weren't for them, he would be perfectly happy. He entered his Geometry classroom, feeling a sense of awe at everyone who was able to live a normal life. It was like he was privy to a different world, one he was once a part of.

When Bruce came home, he knew something was wrong. There was a police car parked outside his door, and Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Bruce steeled himself and opened the door, not knowing what to expect. As he entered the living room he saw Jim Gordon and another cop talking to Alfred, who looked worried, to say the least.

"Detective Gordon?" Bruce was surprised any sound came out of his mouth, he was so scared. Was it possible the police had found out about Lila? No, that was most likely not why they were there; there was no way his luck was that bad.

"Bruce! Why don't you come on down and have a seat?" Jim beckoned him over to the couch, a warm smile on his pleasant face. Bruce didn't trust Jim. He had told Bruce, _promised him_ that they would find out who murdered his parents, and the police had never convicted anyone. The thought made Bruce's blood boil. How dare they even have the nerve to come to his house after what they had done. Actually, after what they hadn't done. He forced himself to sit and smile at the detectives, causing both of them to shift uncomfortably.

"Why are you here? Have you found out who killed my parents?" the lies came out of his mouth like butter, and Bruce did his best to look concerned. He could tell it was working when Jim grimaced.

"Actually, we were here about Jerome Valeska. Alfred here told us you were friends with him and we would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright."

"Yes, I suppose that's fine Detective Gordon" there it was. The panic that everyone talked about, the panic that Bruce had never known until now. They had caught on to what he and Jerome did, and now Bruce was going to go to jail for the rest of his life.

"Was Jerome ever violent? Did he get in any fights with anyone?"

"Not that I remember" Bruce scrunched up his face in an attempt to look confused. He had to try and fool these cops, after all.

"Where were you two between the times of 2:30 and 3:00 AM on Saturday?"

"We were attending a movie. Oh! It was Casablanca. You can ask the ticket lady, I'm sure she'll remember us." Bruce answered calmly, giving Jim no insight as to the inner turmoil going on inside. What if these psychopaths caught Jerome? Bruce couldn't let that happen. _He wouldn't let it happen._

"Did Jerome appear to hate his mother? Did she ever abuse him? Would he have any reason to kill her?" Jim sounded confused, as if he couldn't determine whether or not Bruce was lying.

"No, Jerome loved his mother. Sure, she abused him a bit, but what mother doesn't?" Bruce was somewhat relieved now. The cops weren't suspecting him at all!

"Okay, that's all for now. Please don't hesitate to call us if anything comes to mind" Jim and the other cop got up to leave, and Bruce and Alfred shook their hands.

"Detective Gordon? I don't think you should Jerome. There's no possibility he could have done this" Bruce smiled slightly at the mildly horrified look on Jim's face as he let go of his hand.

The next week passed without incident, and Bruce calmed himself about Lila's murder investigation. He was watching TV one day with Alfred when the new came on.

"… and the police have finally caught the murderer of Lila Valeska, her own son Jerome Valeska" the reporter continued. This couldn't be real. No, no, no, no, this couldn't be real! Tears threatened his eyes as he saw Jerome's picture on the screen. Bruce dug his nails into his palms so hard that blood started seeping out. He was going to get them. Those cops, Jim Gordon. They were going to pay for this. This had to be some sort of practical joke, there was no way Jerome was seriously being convicted of murder. A murder that Bruce should have been convicted in.

Alfred watched as Master Bruce's face contorted with rage when he saw his friend on the screen. He looked positively livid. Maybe it was because he had just found out his best friend was a killer. He started digging his nails into his skin, his knuckles turning white with sheer pressure.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice brought Bruce out of his trance, making him suddenly notice the very real pain his hands were in.

"That-that's not possible" Bruce's voice broke as he tried to put together the words. It was at this point that he broke down sobbing. Jerome was gone all because of something Bruce had started. Bruce's small form slumped over and he screamed and wailed. Alfred enveloped him in a large hug, trying to placate the boy as he sobbed.

"I want to see him now" Bruce ordered the police officer escorting him. Jim had agreed to let him see Jerome one last time before Jerome was moved to Arkham. The guard reluctantly opened the door and let Bruce into the interrogation room Jerome was currently in. When Bruce enter the room he was shocked into silence. Jerome was sitting there, a mad smile on his face, his innocent green eyes gone, and his hair now slicked back in a style more befitting of a mob boss than Jerome. Bruce forced himself to sit and studied Jerome more intensely. Looking intensely, one could see rather large circles under his eyes, and remnants of red lipstick on his mouth. Bruce was stunned out of his silence when Jerome decided to speak.

"Hey Bruce. I'm sorry about getting caught. How ya doin'?"

"You shouldn't have gotten caught, it should have been me" Bruce's voice almost broke from the amount of guilt and despair he was feeling.

"Don't ever say that. I'm just going to the nuthouse for a few years, nothing I can't handle" Jerome's face hardened for a split second and then he was back smiling again.

"I can't handle it. I don't want you to go. I love you, Jerome. I can't stand not being with you" Bruce was finding it harder and harder not to break down and start crying. His one true love was being taken away from him, all because of a stupid woman who had deserved what she got.

"I know. I love you too, Bruce. It isn't forever, remember that. You can still visit me at the asylum, and I'll get out. I promise you that" Jerome took Bruce's hand. He wanted to feel it one last time before he was sent away.

"You promise? You promise you won't leave me like my parents did?" Bruce cursed as his voice wavered. He hated sounding weak.

"I promise Bruce. I'll never leave you" Jerome grinned and Bruce enveloped him in a tight hug. They didn't let go until the police barged in and told them their time was up. Bruce refused to let go of Jerome. Maybe if he didn't let go, they wouldn't be able to take him away. Jim grabbed Bruce from behind and tore him from Jerome. Bruce started screaming as he was dragged away, and Jerome attempted to reach out to him before Detective Bullock handcuffed him to the table.

"JEROME!" Bruce wailed, kicking with all his might, even attempting to bite Jim as Jim carried him out of the station. It looked almost like a scene from a movie.

* **four months later***

Saying Bruce had not been doing well was an understatement. His schoolwork was falling behind as he just couldn't bother to actually do it. Bruce refused to talk to Alfred anymore, finding it too painful to talk to any human being other than Jerome. He had been allowed to visit him once, but that was 3 months ago, and they had never let him back. Bruce hated all of them, they were the reason for all of this. His life was falling apart, even more so than it had been the months before he had met Jerome. He had even taken up cutting himself again to try and get himself to feel anything. It hadn't worked.

 _Maybe it would be easier if I just ended it now. Just one little shot, and then no more Brucie._ He had been contemplating this for a long time. The police had taken away his only sound reason for living, he just couldn't be bothered with the rest. Bruce started wandering around the manor, eventually finding himself in the living room. He sat on the floor in front of the small TV, opting to turn on the news. It calmed Bruce, putting a stop to the endless drilling on inside his brain. It was the only time things were truly quiet for Bruce. He absentmindedly looked at his wrist, longing to feel the bite of a large knife as it caused sweet blood to leak out of his worthless arm.

"Terror in Gotham as a mass breakout in Arkham takes place" a frazzled looking reporter stated. She was at the asylum, the scene of the crime. There was smoke coming out of all entrances and police ran around, trying to contain the situation. Bruce looked up from his wrist, now interested in what was going on.

"As of now, six inmates have been confirmed to have escaped the asylum. Barbara Kean, Robert Greenwood, Richard Sionis, Aaron Helzinger, Arnold Dobkins, and Jerome Valeska. We will have more for you.." Bruce didn't hear the rest of what the reporter said as he processed what he had just heard. Jerome was out. He had kept his promise. Bruce was going to be reunited with him! Bruce jumped up and screamed in joy, he hadn't felt this happy in months. He sat himself back down in front of his small TV as they flashed Jerome's face on screen, and began to grin uncontrollably. In fact, he couldn't stop.

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This fanfiction has been so fun to write and it has been a pleasure to explore Bruce and Jerome and what their relationship is like! I want to thank all my faithful readers for reading all these stories. Do you guys think I should write one more chapter for this story? Please rate and review and tell me what you think of the story!


End file.
